Bob6114's Season 1 Winner Part 1
Description They both won against loser, but who will lose? Interlude Boomstick: This winner royale battle is getting exciting! Wiz: Here we have: Chucky, Frozone, Leatherface, Red Hood, The Predator. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these winner combatants' weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win this... Death Battle Royale. Chucky Wiz: Chucky, also known as Charles Lee Ray. Boomstick: He's a doll that killed 67 people, he seem immortal and invincible, sometimes he was invincible. Wiz: Charles Lee Ray was a lakeshore strangler was a notorious killer until he was betrayed by his partner in crime Eddie. After his dying over and over, he manages to come back in by being rebuilt, more Voo-Doo and both at same time. Boomstick: He's fast and has a strength of a man, he drove car and crash a famous person's car. Well... Wiz: He use a Voo-Doo to control enemies or attack them, he can survive being burn alive and survive being chopped up into prices. Boomstick: He get help with his doll family killing people, sometimes. Wiz: Chucky can survive a shot in the head. Boomstick: His abilities are Stealth, Speed, Great Strength, Fighting Skills, Trap Settings and Intelligence. He can only die if he get shot through the heart, or the grown-up Andy can smash Chucky's face into brutally pieces. Gotta admits that'll hurt. Chucky: I knew it! You're not real. Frozone Wiz: Frozone, known as Lucius Best. The best friend of Robert "Bob" Parr known as Mr. Incredible. Boomstick: Lucius is the superhero of Metroville, while his wife Honey doesn't like it when Frozone go out. Wiz: His boots capable of turning into ski, ice skates, or disc similar to that of a snowboard. Frozone has frozen bullets shooting straight at him at nearly 1,700 miles per hour, he also manages to stop a helicopter. Boomstick: He handles the wannabe superheroes that were brainwashed by Screenslaver in parr's house, there were 6 of them. His super suit sure is strong. Wiz: He can run really fast, his mobility is only exceeded by Dashiell "Dash" Parr. He saved the train with his ice, he can freeze anything from the molecules in the air or his body, when he freezes the water, it turned snow less than 1 second. However this stop working when if he get dehydrated, but even if he get dehydrated he can just drink a small cup of water and get his ice power back. Boomstick: He manages to stop The Underminer's vehicle drill from attacking City Hall. He also survives hits from the Omnidroid v.10's Arms. Wiz: He was strong enough to carry three unconscious civilians on one shoulder. However, after Screenslaver defeat, when the ship was about to crash the city, Frozone manages to shoot ice at the water and it slow down the ship. Boomstick: He manages to hold off the onslaught of guard robots, helped take down the Omnidroid v.10, and helped Mr. Incredible take down The Underminer. He also has a power of Cryokinesis, he can create ice or snow in midair. His super suit is probably best at containing his power. I'll say he pretty badass! Frozone: I know, I know. Freeze! Leatherface Wiz: Leatherface, known as Jedidiah Sawyer. The family member of a cannibal, selling barbecue and chili made of human flesh. Boomstick: He serves as their bodyguard. He does whatever they say because he's afraid of what might happen if they don't. Jedidiah kills people out of fear, and collect their faces to use as masks. Wiz: His nickname was Leatherface, his main weapon of choice is his chainsaw, a powerful machine. Leatherface is extremely fast, Durability and he can keep up with a speeding car. He can kill armed men before they can react, and he once throw an axe fast enough to cut off arm of a man and he survived a gas tank blowing up in front of him. Boomstick: He also wields a sledgehammer, that tool is capable of crushing bones. He's extremely strong, he can bust through walls, held his own in chainsaw fights and he can even throw chainsaw. He carry heavy chainsaw like a toy. Wiz: He been hit by speeding trucks, and he had a rock smash into his face multiple time. He's also a stealth. Boomstick: This guy looks scary though. Leatherface: Rrrrraaaagghhhh! Red Hood Wiz: Red Hood, known as Jason Peter Todd. The second Robin and sidekick to the Batman. Boomstick: Jason Todd is a Master Martial Artist, a Lazurus-Enhanced person that can heal painful wounds in very short time, meaning he could survive a stab in the gut and get healed in less than 10 seconds. He also survived a fall from a building pretty high height. Wiz: Red Hood is strong, fast, intimidation, trained by Batman, Intelligence, High Tolerance for pain, Stealth, Marksmanship, Polymath, and a Skilled Acrobat. Boomstick: Also he fought SWAT team and was fast enough to dodge rockets and a laser fire. He flipped the 350 pound Bane and a 600 pound woman over his shoulders. He's a Skilled Swordsman and a Skilled Detective. He's also a weapon master too, he can quick-shot before the gun men could react, he has a good numbers of weapons. Not to mention his parents were killed by Killer Croc. Wiz: He's survives an explosion by a bazooka, faster fighter than Tim Drake, dodges Deathstroke's fire and Mr. Freeze's sniper fire. And he able to break out of Supergirl's grip twice and can beat Deathstroke and Batman. Boomstick: This guy is pretty strong. Red Hood: You'll be as quiet as possible or I'll put one in your lap first. Predator Wiz: The Predator, call themselves Yautjas. Killing and hunting humans. Boomstick: Predator has strength, he survive a beating from an Xenomorph Queen, has kicked over a military truck, throw human, speed and ability. Wiz: They are quite strong and intelligence, they even defeated an infestation Xenomorphs. The Predator uses a cloaking device to sneak around the battlefield when near-invisible. However they has martial arts and heat claws. Boomstick: His smart disc can be thrown and return to its hand like a boomerang and can track multiple targets in one throw. Predator's medical kit used to heal minor wounds, also he has effortlessly torn out a person's spin along with their skull in one hand, a feat that said to require one million newtons of force. Wiz: He's excellent hand to hand, their skills are: Thermal vision, Camouflaging Technology, Energy Blaster and Smart Disc. They are also superb hunters and trackers. Boomstick: They shrugged off being struck by lightning. The Predator is still has ugly face though. Predator Roars. =Poll= Who will win in this royale battle? Chucky Frozone Leatherface Red Hood Predator Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Wiz: Royale. Death Battle Take place on mountain, start with Leatherface walking around, suddenly Red Hood points his two guns at Leatherface and Leatherface turn around. They hears laugh, it was Chucky, holding a knife and laughing. Chucky: Looks like I got my two victims. Frozone: What about me, doll? Chucky turn around and saw Frozone skate around, and stand there. They both starting to prepare, but The Predator, started to shoot at them with Shoulder Cannon out of nowhere. Both of combatants dodges and Frozone morphs his suit into ice skates, charges at The Predator. Leatherface charges at Red Hood. Leatherface swings his chainsaw at Red Hood, he dodges and uppercuts Leatherface. Frozone start shooting ice at Predator, Predator fell. Predator quickly get up and uses his shoulder cannon to shoot Frozone but Frozone dodges and shooting his ice at Shoulder Cannon which broke it. Red Hood throw a punches at Leatherface, and then pulls out his combat knife and stab Leatherface. Leatherface throw a punch back but Red Hood blocks it. Chucky stabs Red Hood's foot. Red Hood: Argh! You little--''' Red Hood kicks Chucky, Frozone throw a few punches at The Predator, Predator pulls out his knife. Frozone shoot his ice at Predator's face. Chucky charges at Frozone, Frozone turn around Frozone: '''Huh? Frozone attempts to shoot ice at Chucky to toss Chucky at the Tree. And Leatherface throws his sledgehammer at Chucky's face, smashes into pieces. 4 Combatants Left Frozone look at Chucky's headless. Frozone: Jeez... Result Category:Battle Royales Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114 Category:Knife vs Gun themed fights Category:Knife Fight Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Human vs Alien Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Toys vs Comic Books' themed Death Battle Category:"Horror vs. Comic Books" themed Death Battles